Away From The Sun
by Sacred Demise
Summary: A song fic to the song 'Away From The Sun' by 3 doors down. Please RR!


Away from the Sun  
  
by: Arwen Sauron  
  
A/N: This is a song fic to the song 'Away from the Sun' by 3 doors down...please review!  
  
Draco stood with his wand raised. He was ready. This was something he must do. He prepared his mind. He made sure his wand movements were perfect. Yes, he had reviewed this many times. Still perfect, as they were the first time he had performed the curse, at age twelve. Although this would be his first time using it on a human being, he was confident that it would go as well as it had on his first subject, and the ones inbetween. He breathed in a mixture of smoke and blood, which he was sure there must have been oxygen in there somewhere. He made sure his wand was positioned exactly right, and began to speak just as he met his own with two piercing green eyes.

* * *

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done

* * *

The eyes he had been looking at for seven years, in which he never once would have given up the chance to remove from humanity. Now he stood here, practically breathing hate. The hate he had built up inside of him for years. It was stronger now than ever before, and he couldn't do it. Seven years...seven years living in someone else's shadow. Images flashed across his memory. All leading up to this very moment. He knew what he had to do. Kill or suffer under the wrath of Lord Voldemort. But he stood here, with the power of death in his right hand, and he didn't want this anymore. What was he doing? Is this what he was about, what he had had been searching for?

* * *

I miss life  
I miss the colors of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am?

* * *

Emotions he had never felt before began to swim through his veins, seemingly piercing his skin. Guilt, fear, denial. Everything he had known, everything he had stood for, it was all a lie. He had set himself up just to come crashing down. What would his father say? He was supposed to be living up to his fathers image, continuing in his fathers footsteps. He was a Death Eater now. He was a follower of the Dark Lord. He couldn't just back down. Why was he feeling these things? These emotions didn't run in Malfoy blood. What was going on?

* * *

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again  
Away from the sun again

* * *

Draco's wand fell from his grasp, meeting with bitter terrain. He crumbled to his knees, letting everything fall away. It all just crashed. His heart, stopped beating. His mind, stopped thinking. His words, they all disappeared. A single tear fell down his cheek, closely followed by a thousand more. It burned. It felt as if he had engulfed his head in a pool of acid. It left him feeling drained. Drained of everything. Emotionally and physically. He gazed around at his surroundings. It was dead. The leaves were brittle, and they snapped and crumpled beneath his weight. The trees seemed to be alive, as if to gulp him up at any second. The wind howled and might have whipped his hair around, had it not been drenched in sweat.  
  
This feeling, the one that lingered in his stomach, the one that sent cold riffs through his blood, the one that resembled a thich black smoke in his mind, corrupting his conscience, it must be guilt. He wasn't too familiar with it. He had never resented anything he had done. He had never apologized for a crime he had committed. And he surely did not feel guilty about his lifestyle. It was just natural for him to hurt others without feeling anything, without wondering what it must be like for them, without him feeling as though he had been sucked to the depths of hell. But he felt for the first time, guilt. Yes, and pain. Of course he had felt physical pain before, but not like this. This was different. This was the pain that ate away at his sanity, that picked at his insides like a vulture to a rotting carcass. He was in pain because the one he persecuted was in pain. Could this be  
empathy? No...it wasn't possible, was it?

* * *

I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here

* * *

Draco raised his hands up to the sky, and began to plead to the dark void above him. Began to pray to whatever might hear him. Began to scream at the one who had put him here. His words were endless, as they were broken. They were thoughts without meaning. He was only rambling, for no one was there to listen. They went without being heard, just as they were spoken without thought. Draco's eyes were swimming in his tears. His heart was swimming in hatred. His tears might have stopped but he couldn't tell with the rain that had begun to come down in sheets.

* * *

The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I know

* * *

It was over. Everything was over. He couldn't go back, for he would be found. He would be beaten. So was he bound to this spot? Was he tied to the ground, as cold as it was? Yes...yes. This was where he would stay. This was his home. The dust. The dust was his home now. It was resting in thick layers all around him. It never questioned him. Nver judged. It was beautiful. Could he be beautiful? No, no of course not. He was Draco. Not beautiful. But if something as simple as dust, as dirty as filth, could be somehow...beautiful, why should he be denied beauty? Why must he be banned to darkness? Why shouldn't he feel of some sort of worth? He shouldn't. Draco buried his hands in the soft earth, the soft, cold earth. He grasped it's divinity in his fingers. He felt as though he was holding the world in his very hands. Why, maybe he was. Yes, the world. Draco slowly made his way to his feet, balancing himself so as not to fall. He raised his hands above his head, as if waiting for someone to grab hold of them. His hands were still closed tightly, holding all he would ever need. He let his grip loosen, letting everything fall over him. His words, which had hurt so many, they fell on him. His actions, which had hurt so many more, they too were falling over him. And the dust, the dust was still beautiful.

* * *

And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

* * *

Draco stood motionless for what seemed like hours, letting everything befall him. And then, it was over. He knew what he had to do. He let his eyes fall once again upon the life that rest in front of him. His eyes once again met with those of his enemy, but they were different now. They seemed to understand. They were filled with a sense of compassion, of love. But they were also becoming scared, so scared. They were searching his own, looking for some sign of differentia. Those eyes were pleading with his own. Draco knew.

* * *

It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't tell what I've done

* * *

Draco slowly made his way towards those eyes. They were becoming confused, not knowing wether to expect death, or to plead for life. He could sense their panic. As he settled himself in front of the tree to which they were tied to, he took a deep breath. This was it. This was his defining moment. He could still turn back. He could obey Lord Voldemort, or he could do what his heart was telling him to do. He seemed to battle with himself, before finally making his decision. This was what he was going to do. He wasn't turning back. Draco knelt beside the tree, letting his hands fumble with the rope that was used to bind its captive. His heart had quickened. His hands were shaking. His mind was racing. Everything was becoming blurry. Everything was fading. It was fading fast. As the ropes fell to the ground, Draco looked up at his enemy. He looked into the eyes of one so scared. One so confused. And he once again felt a single tear fall down his cheek.  
  
'Go, get out of here.'  
  
And still those eyes didn't move.  
  
'Go Harry! Run!'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
And then he was gone.

* * *

And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me

* * *

Draco sat against the rotting bark. His whole body was trembling. He strained his ears, so as to hear the last of the footsteps vanish into the deep forest. He didn't know what would happen next. All he knew was he didn't have much longer. This was it. This was the price he paid. And he was proud. Draco stood up and closed his eyes. He stood in silence for what seemed like hours, when he felt the smallest sign of warmth touch his face. He opened his eyes and smiled. There it was. The sun. It had found it's way in through the thick gathering of trees, leaving one small strip of light in the whole forest. The last light. The only light.

* * *

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

* * *

Draco lay down on the warm patch of ground. He curled himself up, and rest his eyes. Everything fell away. Everything was gone. Nothing made sense. He only had the dust. The dust was beautiful.  
  
Yes, he too must be beautiful.  
  
------------  
  
A/N: I worked forever on this one trying to make it perfect. I hope it's okay. I'm really happy with it. Please review!  



End file.
